Game over
by shadowsport
Summary: After dying in the Dom Harry did not expect to wake up to a flashing-Red game over sign. Gray/Cold/RPG-Style Harry
1. Strange Begginings

AN: **I hope you enjoy this story because for once I believe I have found something that interests me enough to keep writing it.**

 ** _Message/AI/level up_**

Harry potter was dead after following Sirius into the Vaile of death in the DOM he had nothing to lose after Dolohov killed both Remus and Hermione and as far as he could tell Ron was now a vegetable because of the brains that had attached to him. He was prepared for whatever came after death be it heaven or hell so be it but what he found was neither of those things and it was something totally unexpected, a giant flashing red sign saying game over. Below the sign where the words Restart, Load Game _(No save file)_ and help wanting to know what was happening he poked the help button with his index finger out of know where a box of text appeared and as he read he went from confused to angry and finally set on acceptance knowing that only he could still be fates puppet even in death as it read the following

 ** _Dear user you as one of the heroes of the multiverse are being given the chance to relive your life as a video game and a Real time strategy game/RPG at that (Either that or you stand here looking at a flashing sign for eternity). You are a hero of one of 6,000 game multiverses and may relive your life until you get it right or lose all five of your lives. Through ought the game you will obtain skill points and upgrade your character with points. you still have points from your last game depending on what you did or didn't do and they will be tallied accordingly after you begin a new game, allowing the purchase of powerful abilities and weapons from your own and other multiverses. Now choose wisely will you join the game and bring balance to your multiverse._**

 ** _The Game master Shadowsport_**

Harry of course knew that he didn't want to sit here for eternity and he would love the chance to save the people that he loved such as Sirius and Remus he wasted no time in pressing Restart. The world around him turned black and a blue text box appeared in front of him with a ping noise, It began listing of his points.

 ** _Book 1:_**

 ** _Youngest seeker in a century: +40_**

 ** _Survived troll: +30_**

 ** _Saved philosophers stone: +50_**

 ** _Defeated Quirelmort: +80_**

 ** _Book 2:_**

 ** _Survived Weasley rescue: +20_**

 ** _Threw the perfect gnome: +10_**

 ** _Made it to school: +20_**

 ** _Survive charmed Bludger: +30_**

 ** _Find the secret to the Diary: +15_**

 ** _Summoned sword of Gryffindor: +20_**

 ** _Defeated Basilisk: +100_**

 ** _Defeated Tom Riddle: +50_**

 ** _Book 3:_**

 ** _Learned Patronus spell (because of high level): +50_**

 ** _Found the Sirius truth: +20_**

 ** _Distracted and survived Moony on his time of the month: +30_**

 ** _Drove of swarm of dementors saving Sirius: +50_**

 ** _Unseen while using timeturner: +20_**

 ** _Book 4:_**

 ** _Survive Tournament: +150_**

 ** _Won tournament: +100_**

 ** _Survived Voldemort: +50_**

 ** _Found Mad-eyes secret: +100_**

 ** _Book 5:_**

 ** _Pass trial: +30_**

 ** _Taught defense to students: +50_**

 ** _Failed Book: -105_**

 ** _Total points: 1000_**

 ** _Would you like to see abilities that are currently unlocked (Yes) Or (No)_**

 ** _You have selected yes_**

 ** _Through ought the game you unlock abilities that can be bought, by doing special quests you did not unlock many of these as you only followed the main story line the three you have unlocked are as follows._**

 **Black family blood: (200 points) because of your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black you have Black family blood running through your veins (Adds Dark magic affinity and minor metamorphagis abilities.) After being betrayed by your friends on the light side who the old goat was paying of.**

Wait what does it mean paid of where they not his friends even from the beginning but it does make a lot of sense especially how in first year Molly Weasley who had been entering the platform for years was yelling about its location. Harry was angry and rightfully so but he couldn't get angry here he would just have to destroy him in the next life and that ability certainly looks good.

 **Mind Arts Affinity: (250 Points) after being mind raped by Dumbledore your entire Hogwarts career you developed a natural Affinity towards the Mind Arts. (Adds Occulmans? skill and legimens skill Lvl 5 +8% Leveling rate, improves memorization skill meaning plus 10 WIS.)**

I mean at this point I've already realized something was up but mind raping that is a whole new low maybe instead of defeating the dark lord Voldemort there are actually two dark lords out to get me. Bring balance indeed, but also another useful ability and especially to hide information.

 **Ice Elemental: (200) after being exposed to over one-hundred Dementors in your third year while covered in time turner residue you gained amazing control over ice. (Ice manipulation skill, Icy personality and cold exterior -5 charisma but plus 5 INT.)**

Okay seriously this is just getting Ridiculously overpowered but he didn't need to talk his way out of a situation so charisma was not needed anyway he would rely on strength and intelligence this time around. He bought all three of them leaving him with 350 points plus anymore he earns to unlock any future perks. As his body adjusted to the additions he felt his mind becoming secure but only basically. And instead of his messy, untamable birds nest his hair had become a more regal ebony-black that reached to the tips of his shoulders lastly he felt his face slip into a look so blank it would cause even Snape's sneer to falter. The world around Harry once again changed and he found himself in front of a settings board looking through he realized why he had so much difficulty and didn't find any quests he changed the settings.

 **Minimap: On**

 **Hud: On**

 **Side Quests: on**

 **Difficulty: Beginner (+5% Xp in all skill leveling until Lvl 20.)**

 **{DING} now that you are done you should distribute 20 points into you attributes all start at five plus anything gained from abilities.**

 **Strength: (5) how much damage your melee attacks do and the ability to lift objects.**

 **Constitution: (5) improves the amount of damage you can take.**

 **Dexterity: (5)** **A measure of how agile a character is.**

 **Intelligence: (5 + 5 = 10) it reflects your ability to control your magic it must be more Than 10% of your magic capacity to control medium to high level attacks or abilities**

 **Wisdom: (5 + 5= 10)** **A measure of the character's mental skill and problem solving abilities.**

 **Charisma: (5 – 5 = 0) the ability to speak to and/or persuade others into seeing things your way.**

Ok so 20 points to distribute but what is valuable Strength is a no as I have no use for muggle brawling, constitution is useful but not entirely when it comes to spell damage, dexterity is required to be a successful dueler, intelligence is required for my magic skills especially since I have ice manipulation which seems to be an advanced skill. Wisdom will be needed because with all the trouble I'm obviously going to get in with these quests problem solving is good. But charisma should at least have something so I can talk to people without sounding like Snape 'cringe attack', Ok I know what to do.

 **+5 dexterity, +2 constitution, +3 charisma, +5 intelligence and +5 wisdom**

 **Totals:**

 **Strength: (5)**

 **Constitution: (7)**

 **Dexterity: (10)**

 **Intelligence: (15)**

 **Wisdom: (15)**

 **Charisma: (3)**

 **Accept: (Yes) (No)**

And as the world once again went black Harry Potter slowly began to shrink until he once again resembled an 11-Year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the delay on this but between starting grade 11 at school, being out of the country for a month and Christmas I've found it very hard to write.**

 **AI speaking:** _ **Continue**_

 **Person speaking:** "hello."

 **Thoughts** 'hello'

One harry James Potter shot up out of what felt like a bed (it was hard to tell with how hard and lumpy it was.) only to smash face first into something once again falling into unconsciousness.

.-. -.- .-. -.-. -.-.-.- .-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-. -.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.

 **15 Minutes later**

After once again awakening Harry took a moment regain his bearings before looking up to see a Blue box saying: **'you have slept in an owned bed mana and health restored.'** He looked to the bottom of the box to see that the only option was 'continue' not seeing any other way to remove the offending box he pressed the button.

A new box appeared saying: **'Would you like to view the tutorial'** harry once again hit the only option **'continue.'**

 _ **Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry the game, this is an action based role-play game with a free to explore word. The first thing players must learn is how to access the skill book and inventory. Firstly hold out your hand and move it in a full circle before saying 'pause'.**_

Harry did as he was told and was surprised to feel his entire body freeze before a screen appeared in his vision.

 _ **Now that you have entered the pause menu you will see four different tabs: Inventory, skills, reputation and player information. In the inventory you will be able to store any item you wish in a pocket dimension. Skills is where you may purchase any unlocked skills, those already purchased will appear I player information. Reputation is where you can see what certain factions and people think of you from a score of -200 to 200 negative being disliked or higher and positive being liked of higher. Finally player information, this is where players can manage attribute points gained from leveling, check equipment, view and equip unlocked titles and view the current points needed to level up. Thank you for viewing the tutorial you may now go back to the game by saying 'Continue.'**_

Harry finally realizing that his life had actually become like one of those RPGs Dudley used to play when he was younger once again fainted.

.-. -.- .-. -.-. -.-.-.- .-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-. -.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.- .-.-.-..- -..-.-.- .-

 **Unknown amount of time later:**

Harry once again awoke but this time it was to his aunt banging on his door at this point he had given up on being surprised and chose to just go with it. Harry opened the door and before he could even say a word, "it is time to do your daily chores." His Aunt interjected, before a new box appeared before his face the world again freezing.

 _ **Quest alert: Daily chores, you must weed the garden and mow the lawn doing, physical activities such as this will not only gain you experience but certain activities can even increase you attribute points for example reading and learning new things may increase your Wisdom.**_

 _ **Quest Award: 50xp, $5 and added reputation with the Dursley family.**_

Harry hit 'Accept Quest,' seeing the world around him once again unfreeze he walked to the shed outside to grab the required gardening tools.

After weeding His Aunts priced roses Harry once again found another Ai-Box.

 _ **Minor skills: after repeating a process a couple of times a new skill can be created this is called a minor skill such things may be transferred into different and more complex and powerful skills as they are leveled, minor skills may only reach level 10 before evolving.**_

 _ **After continually injuring yourself on thorns within the rose bush you have developed a new skill 'Pain Resistance' this skill can help your character cope with damage and can also prevent flinching after taking hard hits.**_

' _ **Pain resistance has gained a level'**_

' _ **Pain resistance has gained a level'**_

 _ **You have gained the skill 'gardening' this allows user to have a knowledge of plants and their uses as well as how to treat them**_

' _ **Gardening has gained a level'**_

' _ **Gardening has gained a level'**_

' _ **Gardening has gained a level'**_

' _ **Gardening has gained a level'**_

 _ **Gardening has gained a level**_

 _ **Since gardening has reached the highest level on your current skill tier the branch skill 'Herbology' has been unlocked this is a specialty skill which will help players gain an understanding of magical plants and their uses and cannot be leveled until player rejoins the magical community at the age of eleven, or finds an alternate tutor.**_

'So I can level up skills by repeating a process over and over, so does that mean that if I run long distances I will gain dexterity points or If I drag around enough weight I will gain strength' he thought before looking at the lawn mower 'may as well give it a try.'

Harry grabbed the heavy lawn mower before making a start on the lawn, the mower which was built for a man of Vernon's size (as if he had ever even tried manual labor.) was heavier than a boy Harry's age could handle especially as weak and malnourished as he was.

After 10 minutes of attempting to push the Lawn mower Harry one again noticed a floating box.

 _ **You have gained one strength point.**_

He swiped the notification making it disappear but before he could even contemplate his success, a shooting pain shot threw his body his muscles bulging for mere seconds before returning to normal. He once again attempted to push the lawn mower noticing that this time it moved easier than I had before.

.-. -.- .-. -.-. -.-.-.- .-.-. -.-.-. -.-.-. -.-.- .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.- .-.-.-..- -..-.-.- .-

It had taken Harry a full hour to finish the lawn but he knew that without the 2 further strength attributes he had gained throughout mowing it may have taken him double that time.

 _ **Quest completed**_

 _ **You have gained: 50Xp, $5 and Increased reputation with the Dursleys.**_

 _ **You have gained one level.**_

Harry viewed the menu before moving to the character page he decided to put one of his three gained attributes into Intelligence before putting the last two into charisma, done he looked over his character stats.

 _ **Strength: 8**_

 _ **Constitution: 7**_

 _ **Dexterity: 10**_

 _ **Intelligence: 16**_

 _ **Wisdom: 15**_

 _ **Charisma: 5**_

 _ **Perks:**_ **Black family blood; because of your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black you have Black family blood running through your veins (Adds Dark magic affinity and minor metamorphagis abilities.)**

 **Mind Arts Affinity: after being mind raped by Dumbledore your entire Hogwarts career you developed a natural Affinity towards the Mind Arts. (Adds Occulmans? skill and legimens skill Lvl 5 +8% Leveling rate, improves memorization skill meaning plus 10 WIS.)**

 **Ice Elemental: after being exposed to over one-hundred Dementors in your third year while covered in time turner residue you gained amazing control over ice. (Ice manipulation skill, Icy personality and cold exterior -5 charisma but plus 5 INT.)**

Harry was happy with his attributes but just before he could close the menu he saw the picture of his character and had only one thought on his mind "WHY AM I A PIPSQUEAK AGAIN!"


End file.
